The present invention relates to asset management plugins, and more specifically, to systems, methods, and computer program products for partitioning asset management plugins.
An asset is a collection of artifacts that provide a solution to a requirement or business need. Assets may include artifacts of all different types, including source code, binary/executable components, models, and/or design or requirements documents. An asset management system facilitates the development, deployment and (re)use of collaborative software assets, helping IT organizations deliver innovative IT solutions while controlling costs.
An asset is often interacted with in multiple contexts. Depending on the asset type, these interactions may include planning time, development time, deployment time, and end user/reporting. For example, a project manager defines requirements and/or asset types (planning time), followed by interactions by developers and team software development systems (development time). Interactions by deployers and deployment systems (deployment time) and end user views and/or manipulations (end user/reporting) also involve asset interaction. In another example, an analyst creates a model; and, a developer uses the model when developing his/her application. The developer subsequently deploys the model as part of the application; and, an end user discovers the model and views and/or edits it with a tool/user interface. Because of the wide range of asset utilization, a given asset type may be manipulated across server topologies (e.g., cloud-based services, client-server, single node) and/or across client types (e.g., Eclipse (www.eclipse.org), browser, and/or service oriented clients (i.e. applications running on a different server)).